Problem: A green pair of shoes costs $$2$, and a popular yellow watch costs $3$ times as much. How much does the yellow watch cost?
Explanation: The cost of the yellow watch is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of shoes, so find the product. The product is $3 \times $2$ $3 \times $2 = $6$ The yellow watch costs $$6$.